listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of video games with female protagonists
This is a list of video games with female protagonists. Games included on the list are ones where the main protagonist is a female. Games where there are minor female characters, but they are not the primary protagonist should not be included. Please refer to the Suggested Style Guide (discussion is welcome). It should be noted that in most RPG's a player can choose the sex during character creation. Due to the more generic nature of a character in an MMORPG (such as World of Warcraft or The Legend of Mir series of games) and their inherent inability to affect the plot of the game a character could not be considered a protagonist. A * American McGee's Alice * Another Story B * Beyond Good & Evil * BloodRayne * BloodRayne 2 * BS Zelda no Densetsu * BS Zelda no Densetsu Kodai no Sekiban C * Civilization (depends on country selected) D * Darkened Skye * Deus Ex: Invisible War (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Dino Crisis * Dino Crisis 2 * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! * Drakan * Dreamfall E * Eternal Darkness F * Fatal Frame * Fatal Frame 2 * Fatal Frame 3 * Final Fantasy VI * Final Fantasy X-2 * Final Fantasy XIII * Folklore (video game) (One of the two protagonists) G * Golden Axe * Great Giana Sisters * GrimGrimoire H * Heavenly Sword * Heavy Metal: F.A.K.K.² I * Illbleed J * Jill of the Jungle K * Kameo: Elements of Power * King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella * King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride * Koudelka * Kya Dark Lineage L * La Pucelle: Tactics * Legend of Kyrandia, Book Two: The Hand of Fate * Legend of Mana (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * The Longest Journey * Lula M * Malice * Mass Effect * Medal of Honor: Underground * Metroid series * Metroid Prime Pinball N * ''Nancy Drew * No One Lives Forever * No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy In H.A.R.M.'s Way O * Odin Sphere * Okami * Oni P * Panzer Dragoon Orta * Parasite Eve * Parasite Eve II * Perfect Dark series * Phantasy Star * Phantasmagoria * Portal R * Resident Evil * Resident Evil 2 * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis * Resident Evil 4 (Ada the Spy) * Resident Evil Code: Veronica * Resident Evil Outbreak * Resident Evil Zero * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles S * Secret Files: Tunguska * Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri (depends on country selected) * Silent Hill 3 * Soul nomad & the world eaters * Star Ocean: The Second Story * Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (You must select either a male or female character when starting a new game) * Still Life * Stolen * Streets of Rage * Suikoden 3 * Super Mario Bros. 2 * ''Super Metroid * ''Super Paper Mario * ''Super Princess Peach * ''Syberia * Syberia 2 T * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (You must choose either a male or female character) * Threads of Fate * ''Tomb Raider'' series U *''Unreal" (Gina is the default female character, other male or female characters can be chosen) V * Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria * Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (half of the possible main characters) Z * Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon * Zelda's Adventure See also *List of video games with female antagonists